Pokemon in the Town of Salem: Classic Mode
by RemiScarlet58
Summary: Fifteen Pokemon have been chosen to compete for the grand prize of 1 million Poke by playing Town of Salem. No one knows who to trust, or who the villains are. It also doesn't help that most of them have no idea what they're doing. Who will die, and who will emerge victorious? Only time will tell...
1. Introductions

_Underneath a cloudless sky, fifteen small houses are arranged in a circle. They are only big enough for one person to live in, and each are roughly ten meters away from the surrounding buildings. Five are made completely out of bricks, five are log cabins, and the other five are made of a combination of bricks and wood. There are paths leading from all of the houses to the center, where a large stage lies. There is currently nothing on the stage. Between the two northernmost houses is a large sign. It has three columns with the words "Dead", "Roles", and "Alive" in each column._

 _There are fifteen Pokemon standing around the stage. They are each assigned a house. From the right side of the sign, going clockwise, there are: a Pawniard, an Electrike, a Deerling, a Mime Jr., a Growlithe, a Bergmite, a Ledyba, a Volbeat, a Cherubi, a Swinub, a Tangela, a Sewaddle, a Stantler, a Probopass, and a Lairon. All are milling around, murmuring nervously to each other. They have all been chosen for this contest. They all want to win._

 _For this is the Town of Salem._

* * *

"'Sup?"

All fifteen Pokemon jumped in fright. There was a human woman standing casually on the stage when there was no one there a second ago. She looked around the audience, smiling broadly, enjoying their startled faces.

She appeared to be a young adult. She had medium-length dark violet hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she had alabaster skin, making her look like more dead than alive. She wore a black long-sleeved blouse with a large bow in the front. The sleeves were wide and ruffled. There was a black ring on her right middle finger. Her pants were long and black, and she wore purple Mary Janes with dark violet socks. The only skin she showed were her hands, neck, and head. It was like she was trying her hardest to be as modest as possible.

But the smile she wore was anything _but_ modest.

"Hello, and welcome to the Town of Salem. I'm your host, Scarlet," she introduced herself as she surveyed the crowd. Her voice was silky smooth and almost hypnotic. A few of the audience members had to fight to not lose themselves in her voice.

"Wait...your name is _Scarlet_? But there's nothing scarlet about you!" the Pawniard scoffed, crossing his arms. Scarlet turned to him.

"And you're a Pawniard. Does that mean you're a pawn? Does that mean people use you only as a means to an end?" she asked sweetly. Pawniard lowered his gaze, embarrassed.

"Anyway. Congratulations on being picked for this event. All winners will receive one million Poke at the end of the game. I'm here to explain the rules of Town of Salem, and to answer any questions you may have. I will also narrate the events each morning," Scarlet went on.

"'Each morning'? How long will this take? I can't miss any more days in school!" the Volbeat protested, wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Scarlet dismissed with a wave of her hand. "This is an artificial environment. The 'days' will each only be a few minutes long. This whole thing probably will last only a couple hours in real time. Now then...here's how each 'day' will progress: each morning, I will narrate who died and how. Then, you'll all have five minutes to discuss who you think might be suspicious. Then you'll have a minute to vote someone for trial. There has to be a minimum number of votes in order for someone to be put on trial. That number will change as you all die off. If that number isn't met in one minute, we'll automatically switch to nighttime. But, if someone _does_ go on trial, they will have one minute to defend themselves. No one other than the accused may speak at this time. During the judgment phase, you all will have thirty seconds to vote 'innocent' or 'guilty'. If the accused is pardoned, there will be a fifteen-second period in which you can vote for the same person, or vote up another. If the accused is found guilty...they die. The condemned will have ten seconds to give their final words. Then we switch to nighttime, which will last for five minutes. "

A chilled silence swept through the audience.

"Um...' _die_ '?" the Sewaddle squeaked, his little legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Yep!" Scarlet nodded brightly.

" _You're going to kill us?!_ " screeched the Deerling, turning around and preparing to bolt.

"Yes and no. You won't _actually_ die. It will _look_ like you died, but don't worry, you'll all walk out of here perfectly healthy. It's all an illusion. Watch," Scarlet assured as she snapped her fingers. Instantly, she burst into flames. The audience screamed with fright, but a second later the flames disappeared, revealing Scarlet unruffled and unharmed.

"See? Just an illusion," she smiled.

"How did you _do_ that?! How does this 'artificial environment' or whatever work?" demanded the Mime Jr. in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm controlling all of it. Call it...admin powers," Scarlet chuckled. The audience just stared at the strange woman.

"Are...you some kind of deity?" the Bergmite asked in both fear and awe.

"Irrelevant. Now, once you are dead, you will be unable to speak to the living. You can hear them, but they can't hear you. You can also talk to me anytime. You can talk to your fellow dead, and at night you may be visited by a Medium. More on that later. Visually, you'll appear transparent. You're ghosts, after all. Don't worry, it's also an illusion. As for the living, when night comes you'll all enter your houses. _But_ , you will not be able to hear or see anything of the outside world. If your role requires you to go outside, then you will only see what your role entails. Nothing else. For example, say Sewaddle is the Lookout, who can stalk—I mean, _watch_ a certain house each night. He chooses to watch Deerling's house. He can see who all visits her during the night. However, he can _only_ see _her_ visitors. If Volbeat the Serial Killer bumps into Sewaddle while he's off to kill Lairon, Sewaddle will not sense it at all. ...Stop trembling, Sewaddle, Volbeat can only kill one person each night. He won't kill you if he bumps into you like that," Scarlet chided the shuddering Sewaddle.

"So...essentially, we're ignorant to everything but what our role entails?" the Cherubi asked.

"Precisely! While you're off doing whatever during the night, you won't be able to see anyone as they go do their night roles. No one but the Lookout can see who visits who during the night, and even then he or she is bound to their targeted house. Well, _I_ can, but don't come to me for answers. I am a neutral party; I will not cheat or play favorites," Scarlet explained further.

"Now, I am going to assign role cards to everyone. They will be distributed randomly. They won't disappear, so you can view them any time you want. On the front side of the card is your role and its description. No one else but you can view your role card. It'll appear blank to anyone with prying eyes. On some role cards, there will be a back side. You'll find a list of everyone's names. That is how you will choose your target for the night. If you see a sun on your card, it means you have to pick a target during the day, otherwise nothing will happen. For example, the Jailor must pick his or her target during the day, otherwise he or she won't have a prisoner at night. If you _don't_ see a sun, then that means you choose your target at night only. Choose a target simply by tapping the person's name. You can change your mind as many times as you like. Oh, almost forgot. During the voting phase, you will all receive a red card and a green card. Red for 'guilty' and green for 'innocent'. Simply hold up that card in order for your vote to be counted. Those cards will disappear after voting," Scarlet announced as fifteen white cards appeared in her hands.

"You'll also receive a piece of paper during Night 1," she went on as she began passing around the cards. "That's your will. You can write whatever you want on it. Most people use their will as a way to keep track of what they did during the night. Unless you die, no one but you can view it. If you die, then I will read your will aloud. This way, the living can use your information to try and find out who the killers are. Some of you will receive a red piece of paper as well. That's your death note. You can write whatever you want on it, and it'll appear next to your victims. Again, I will read them out loud each morning."

Scarlet finished passing out the cards. The fifteen contestants scrutinized their roles carefully.

"You all have been chosen for this contest, where the winning team will receive 1 million Poke. Dying doesn't necessarily mean you lose, however. All members of the winning team, be they living or dead, will receive the prize. There are five teams in this classic mode. The Town, the **Mafia** , the Serial Killer, the **Jester** , and the _Executioner_. The Town wins when the **Mafia** and Serial Killer are all dead. The **Mafia** win when the Town and Serial Killer are all dead. The Serial Killer wins when both Town _and_ **Mafia** are dead. The **Jester** wins when he or she gets lynched during the day. The **Jester** _will not_ win if he or she is killed at night. They will _only_ win if they are lynched. Finally, the _Executioner_ wins when his or her target is lynched. There's a difference: lynching occurs during the day, when the town decides to execute someone. Killing is when someone is murdered at night," said Scarlet as she gestured over to the large wooden sign.

"As you can see, the 'Role' and 'Alive' columns are now active. The role list for this mode, which is classic mode, is such: Medium, Serial Killer, **Mafioso** , _Executioner_ , Sheriff, Jailor, **Godfather** , Doctor, Escort, **Jester** , **Framer** , Investigator, Lookout, Town Killing, and Random Town. The 'Alive' column lists all of your names. After anyone dies, their name and role will be moved to the 'Dead' column. You can view this sign anytime. Anyone can look at the dead's wills and the death notes left beside them at any time. The Town Killing could be any Town member who can kill, such as Vigilante, Veteran, Vampire Hunter, or Jailor. We won't have any Vampire Hunters or two Jailors in this mode. The Random Town can be _any_ possible Town role. We could have two Mediums, or even a Spy. Who knows?"

"Now I will go over a brief description of each role. I won't go over _every_ role, but I will go over most of them. Let's start with the Mafia. The Mafia can speak to each other at night. They also know instinctively who else is on their team. If you're in the Mafia, simply speak out loud in your home in order to communicate with them. At the top of the Mafia is the Godfather. The Godfather can order who the Mafioso kills each night. Only one person can be chosen to be killed each night. If the Godfather doesn't choose someone to kill, or is roleblocked, then whoever the Mafioso votes to kill will be killed instead. Now, the Godfather can't be killed by the Serial Killer or Vigilante. He or she can, however, be killed by a Veteran if the Mafioso is unavailable, or by the Jester, Jailor, or Bodyguard. The Godfather will appear as not suspicious if the Sheriff comes looking around. But, to the Investigator, the Godfather will appear as either a Mayor or a Godfather. If the Godfather dies, then the Mafioso will be promoted to Godfather. Speaking of, the Mafioso is the Godfather's lackey. He is the one who actually goes out to kill the target. He can be killed at night, and the Sheriff will know if he is in the Mafia. To the Investigator, he will appear as either a Vigilante, Veteran, or Mafioso. The Mafioso can vote who to kill each night. If the Godfather doesn't choose another target or is roleblocked, then the Mafioso will kill _his_ chosen target. But, if the Godfather orders him to kill, then he _has_ to obey, no matter what. Last is the Framer. He can also be killed at night. He has the ability to frame someone else. If the Sheriff or Investigator investigate someone who is being framed, then the victim will appear to them to be a part of the Mafia. However, if the Sheriff investigates the Framer, then they will be revealed as a member of the Mafia. To the Investigator, the Framer will appear as either a Forger or Framer. Forger is another Mafia role, by the way, so you're basically screwed no matter what. If the Godfather and Mafioso are dead, then the Framer will be promoted to Mafioso. If anyone gets promoted, you will lose your previous abilities' roles and gain the new one's abilities instead."

"So...wait. You said that if the Godfather is dead, then the Mafioso gets promoted to Godfather, right? What if just the Framer is left? Will he get promoted to Mafioso, then, since there's no Godfather, be promoted to Godfather?" asked the Tangela, looking up from her card.

"Nope. The Framer will only be promoted to Mafioso. Good question, though," Scarlet shook her head before moving on.

"Next up is the Serial Killer. The Serial Killer can kill one person each night. He can't be killed at night, except by Veteran, Jailor, Bodyguard, or Jester. He will be revealed as the Serial Killer to the Sheriff. To the Investigator, he will appear as either a Doctor or Serial Killer. If the Serial Killer is roleblocked by, say, the Escort, then the Serial Killer will kill the roleblocker instead."

"Next is the Executioner. The Executioner is also immune to death at night, except by Veteran, Bodyguard, Jester, or Jailor. The Executioner's goal is to get a special target lynched. Their target will always be a Townie. If their target does get lynched, they win! _But_ , if their target gets killed at night, the Executioner will turn into a Jester. The Jester is a unique role. The Jester's goal is to get lynched—not killed—at any cost. If they succeed, they win, and they can choose to kill _anyone_ the following night. They'll appear as not suspicious to the Sheriff."

"Last up is the Town. Since we have a Random Town role, I'll go over _every_ Town role in case we have something noticeable, like a Spy or Mayor. Let's start with the Jailor. The Jailor can choose someone each day to imprison at night. If a Mafia is imprisoned, they will still be able to hear their Mafia brethren, but will be unable to speak with them. The 'jail' is actually the Jailor's house. The prisoner will be blindfolded, and they can only speak to the Jailor, whose identity will be disguised. The prisoner will be safe from all attacks, but the Jailor can choose to execute the prisoner. The Jailor can do this three times. If the Jailor executes a Townie, they will lose their execution privileges. If the Jailor is roleblocked, then they cannot execute."

"What does 'roleblocked' mean? You keep mentioning that," the Lairon asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"To be roleblocked means that someone is unable to do their night ability due to another player's interference. This is an excellent opportunity to talk about the Escort role. The Escort can disrupt his target's activities during the night. If the Escort chooses to disrupt the Sheriff, for example, then the Sheriff will not investigate his target. The Escort is also immune to roleblocking as well. It'll make more sense when you experience it for yourself," explained Scarlet, shrugging.

"Moving on. There's the Doctor, who can heal someone each night. If someone is visited by both the Mafioso and Doctor, for example, then the victim will be nursed back to health by the Doctor. The Doctor can also choose to heal himself, but he can only do that once. However, the Doctor can't heal someone who was executed by the Jailor, a Vigilante committing suicide, or a Jester attack. But, the Doctor _can_ heal Jailors and Escorts who were attacked by the vengeful Serial Killer."

"Committing... _suicide?!_ " repeated the aghast Growlithe.

"Yep. The Vigilante can choose to shoot someone up to three times. However, if they shoot a Townie, they _will_ kill themselves the following night. If their Townie target was jailed or healed, then they will not commit suicide. They can be killed by a Bodyguard or alert Veteran, however. While I'm talking about it, the Veteran is a similar role to the Vigilante. They can choose to go on alert up to three times. They will kill _everyone_ who visits them while they are alert, be it Doctor or Mafioso. This won't stop the victims from using their night abilities, however. The Veteran is immune to roleblocks, and can't be killed at night when alert except via the methods I've mentioned previously. Well, that's it for the Town Killing roles."

"The Medium has the ability to talk to the dead at night. His identity will be disguised as well. Medium, simply speak out loud and they'll hear you, and vice versa. If the Medium is jailed, then only the Jailor will hear the Medium. If the Medium is killed, then he has the ability to seance a living person. He can only do this once, however, so use it wisely. Oh, by the way Escort, you can't roleblock the Medium, although I'd like to see you try. That'd be amusing. Anyway, now we're moving on to the Town Investigative roles. First up is the Investigator. Each night, the Investigator can check up on one person and glean a clue to their role. For example, if the Investigator examines the Lairon the Mafioso, then he will learn that Lairon is either a Vigilante, Veteran, or Mafioso. A similar role is the Sheriff, who also investigates one person each night. The results of the Sheriff's examination will be either 'not suspicious', 'Mafia' or 'Serial Killer'. The Sheriff _cannot_ find the Godfather or Executioner. Next is the Lookout. The Lookout will stake out a player's home each night, and take note of everyone who visits his target. This means that the Godfather can be caught this way. Be warned, though: the Lookout _will_ get killed if he stakes out an alert Veteran's home. Last is the Spy. The Spy can hear _all_ private conversations, and can hear the Mafia speak at night, although he won't be able to tell who's who. The Spy will also know who the Mafia visits at night. But if the Spy is jailed, he can still hear the Mafia, he just won't be able to see who they visit. Also, the Spy retains these abilities while dead, which is very useful for the Medium," Scarlet explained.

"The Bodyguard, as the name implies, protects someone each night. If the Bodyguard's target is attacked, both the attacker _and_ the Bodyguard will die instead. The Bodyguard can protect from all roles except alert Veterans and Jailor executions. The Bodyguard can choose to protect _himself_ , but he can only do this one time. The Bodyguard can't protect suicides, and will only kill one attacker if the target was attacked by multiple enemies. Then we have the Mayor. The Mayor can reveal himself as the Mayor during the day. When doing this, his vote counts as 3 instead of 1. But, once the Mayor has been revealed, he can't be healed. So, reveal wisely. Our penultimate role is the Retributionist. The Retributionist has the power to resurrect a dead Townie," Scarlet said in a mystical voice.

The audience fell silent, awed by the role's ability.

"But, he can only do that once, and only for players who haven't left. So use it wisely. Also, this will not refresh the target's ability. If a Veteran dies while only having one alert left, then he will be revived with only one alert left. When used correctly, the Retributionist can be a real gamechanger. Last up is my personal favorite role, the Transporter. The Transporter is immune to roleblocks, and can switch all targets between two people. For example, say the Mafia is going to kill Sewaddle. But the Transporter switches him with Cherubi. The Mafia will kill Cherubi instead. The switched Pokemon will know that they have been transported. However, the Transporter will be killed by an alert Veteran, along with the other switched Pokemon. Also, the Transporter can't switch a jailed target, and if the Escort visits the Serial Killer, the Escort will die, even if the killer was transported. The Transporter can also transport himself, and in certain situations, cause the Mafioso to kill himself instead of his target. I've done that once. It was awesome," Scarlet chuckled.

"Well, that's about it. Before we begin, are there any questions?" she asked, looking around the audience.

"I don't really like my role...can I change it?" the Ledyba piped up hesitantly.

"Nope," Scarlet shook her head firmly.

"Can I choose not to do it, then?" Ledyba persisted, looking rather flustered.

"Unless you're the Mafioso, then sure! You all can choose not to use your role, but that's not really fair to your teammates or to the other players. You also have the right to leave this game at any time. If you don't want to stick around, just say 'Scarlet, I quit'. I'll kick you out immediately, but you can't come back into the game. If your team wins, though, you'll still receive the prize. Any other questions?" Scarlet answered.

Some of the audience members hesitated. Obviously they had questions, but didn't want to say them out loud.

"I see some hesitant faces. If you have any questions, just turn on the lights inside your home to signal you need me. I'll arrive and we'll have a private chat," Scarlet assured them. The audience looked relieved.

"Okay, well, I'm going to start the game. Before I do, I'm curious. Raise your hand if you've done this before," she requested.

Stantler, Bergmite, Swinub, and Probopass raised their hands. The others looked at the experienced players warily.

"Oh, this is gonna be _fun_ ," chuckled Scarlet. "Alright, everyone. Off to your houses. It's nighttime. Let the game begin!" she announced as the sky suddenly went from day to night.

The audience jumped, staring at the sky in wonder.

"Off to bed with you all," Scarlet said impatiently.

Reluctantly and with many awed looks at the sky, the players entered their homes.

Once she was alone, Scarlet smiled.

"Okay, time to break the fourth wall," she said, turning to face the camera. "All of the contestants were chosen via an integer generator. The numbers I received corresponded to their National Pokedex numbers. The Town Killing and Random Town roles were selected and distributed via a randomizer. All choices they make, who they investigate, who they kill, will be selected randomly. Honestly, it's anyone's game. I'm trying to make this as unbiased as possible. I tried to explain the game rules as best as I could, and please let me know if I left anything out or need to make something more clear. I'll be sure to address it the next day."

Seven houses lit up, their glows illuminating the dark landscape.

"I have to go. The newbies need me. See you soon~" the strange woman waved as she headed off to answer questions.


	2. Mime Jr the Hero

Scarlet exited the last house that needed her help.

"Idiot. _Of course_ you can heal the Godfather," she muttered to herself, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Um...hello?" a disembodied voice called out hesitantly.

"No one's dead yet, Medium. You're wasting your time," Scarlet raised her voice as she examined her nails.

"O-oh...sorry," the inexperienced Medium said sheepishly. Then all was silent in the darkness of the night.

As Scarlet returned to the stage, a gunshot rang out at the Veteran's home. Scarlet glanced toward the house.

"Poor girl. She never stood a chance," she chuckled.

After a few more seconds of silence, Scarlet clapped her hands and announced, "Alright everyone! It's morning!"

* * *

Just as inexplicably as it did before, the sky changed from night to day in an instant. The remaining contestants peeked out of their homes cautiously, gazing in awe at the sky just as they were doing last night, then slowly made their way to the stage.

"Well done! You survived Night 1! Well, all but one of you, anyway," Scarlet smiled, with a pointed glance at the spot Bergmite was supposed to stand in.

"Hey, where _is_ Bergmite?" asked Growlithe, looking around.

"About that...We found Bergmite dead in their home last night. She was shot by a Veteran," Scarlet reported gravely, putting her feet together and putting her hands behind her back. She bowed her head in respect.

"Um, actually, she's in my house right now. Could you get her body out of there please?" Mime Jr. piped up irritably.

" _Dead in their home,_ " Scarlet repeated in a hard tone.

"But—"

"I have a script!" Scarlet shouted at Mime Jr., glaring intensely at the Mime Pokemon. Mime Jr. quailed underneath the gaze, and presently Scarlet moved on.

"...Anyway. We could not find a will. We found a death note beside their body," Scarlet pulled out a red piece of paper from out of thin air.

"It's blank," she told the audience. "Bergmite's role was Serial Killer."

At this, the audience started talking excitedly to each other.

"Wow! The Serial Killer's dead already!" exclaimed Probopass in amazement.

"I killed her...I killed the Serial Killer," Mime Jr. said in awe.

"You're a hero, Mime Jr.!" shouted Volbeat animately, picking up Mime Jr. and holding her up into the air.

"Mime Jr.! Mime Jr.! Mime Jr.!" the others cheered as they crowded around her. MIme Jr. grinned, blushing at her deed and at the town's enthusiasm for her accomplishment.

They celebrated Mime Jr.'s success for a little while longer, then eventually they focused back on the game.

"So now we just have the Mafia left...did anyone find anything last night? And why didn't they kill anyone?" asked Lairon.

"I'm the Godfather," Cherubi piped up. "Go ahead and kill me,"

"You are? ...Um, okay. Should we lynch her, then?" Sewaddle murmured shyly.

"No, no, don't fall for it. It's a common tactic inexperienced Jesters make. They tell you they're the Serial Killer of the Mafia, hoping that'll get themselves lynched. 95% of the time, it's a Jester. Cherubi's the Jester, and a really bad one at that. Don't lynch her, whatever you do," Stantler warned, stepping closer to Sewaddle.

"I investigated her last night; she's either a Disguiser or a Jester," reported Electrike.

"Disguiser is a Mafia role, and we're on Classic, so there won't be any of those in here. Cherubi is now confirmed as Jester. Again, whatever you do, _do not lynch Cherubi_. What are you, Electrike? Investigator or Sheriff?" Stantler agreed, turning to Electrike.

"Investigator. You?" replied Electrike.

Whatever Stantler said was lost as Scarlet announced, "Time to vote! You all have one minute to decide. There needs to be eight votes against someone for them to be put on trial."

"Oh, gosh...So we don't lynch Cherubi, no matter what... Did anyone find anything suspicious?" fretted Lairon as he gazed around the rest of the crowd.

"Probopass is clean. That's all I know," Tangela shrugged.

No one had any new information.

"Argh. I guess we just have to wait, and hope we survive another day," Mime Jr. sighed, holding her arms to her chest.

Stantler began whispering to her.

"You have two more alerts left, right Mime Jr.? I'd suggest saving them for later, when it's down to the wire. Otherwise you'd be helpless to stop any Mafia if they decide to off you," he suggested.

"That's kind of you, but how do I know _you're_ not the Mafia trying to get me to not go on alert tonight? Who's to say you won't try to kill me tonight?" she whispered back in a suspicious voice.

"My apologies. Just trying to help. I've played as the Veteran before, and I want the Town to win," he shrugged.

"Hey, why so secretive?" frowned Tangela.

"Yeah, we're all friends. Share with the rest of us!" agreed Growlithe, taking a step closer to Stantler and Mime Jr..

"No need to get hasty. After all, Mime Jr.'s confirmed as the Town Killing Veteran, right? I'm just trying to give her some tips is all," Stantler shrugged mildly.

"It's too late to continue voting!" announced Scarlet.

"By the way, before you all enter your homes, I'd like for you to take a look at the sign."

"As you can see, Bergmite's name has been moved from the 'Alive' column to the 'Dead' column. The 'Dead' column reads: Bergmite( Serial Killer). That's how the rest of the game will go. I will also stake the wills and death notes found beside the deceased next to their names, like so," Scarlet explained as she tacked a blank will and a blank death note beside Bergmite's name.

"That is all. Off to your houses. Best of luck," she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Once she was alone, Scarlet turned to the camera once more.

"Fourth-wall time! I forgot to mention, while most of this game will be controlled via random selection, there are a few times where _I_ will control the players' actions. For example, now that the town knows that Cherubi is the Jester, _they will never lynch her_. Also, if the Mafia learn who the Jailor is, they _will_ go after him or her. I won't do it much, only for the _really_ obvious moves," she explained.

"Wait, what?" Bergmite asked, her ghost appearing next to Scarlet.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, that's it for tonight. See you all the next day!" Scarlet winked.

"Who are you talking to?" Bergmite asked, looking around the empty town.


	3. Electrike's Trial

"So, Bergmite, what do you do for a living?" Scarlet was asking the deceased Bergmite on the stage. The remaining contestants were all in their houses, hoping no one bearing ill will would visit them in the night.

"I do graphic design for a small company. I've been drawing all my life, so I'm pretty much living the dream!" Bergmite beamed. She watched the quiet landscape, but she didn't see a soul moving across town. She knew she wouldn't see anyone, thanks to Scarlet's illusions, but secretly she was hoping she'd get to see everyone else's roles.

"That's neat. I don't have _nearly_ the amount of computer or artistic skill that takes. I applaud you." Scarlet nodded, impressed.

"Thanks. What do you do, besides host Town of Salem?" Bergmite asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm a writer. I also travel a lot. I'm planning on taking a trip to Sinnoh soon, but there's also a Froslass I'd like to visit one day. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. I—"

"Scarlet, I quit," Scarlet was interrupted by a disembodied voice.

"Fine, get out of here. Quitter." the pale woman frowned, snapping her fingers.

"Who was that?" inquired Bergmite.

"You'll see. Where's that Medium? The night's almost over," Scarlet said vaguely, looking around.

"Um...hello?" as if on cue, the Medium's disembodied, scrambled voice came from nowhere.

"Oh there you are," Scarlet said, inclining her head.

"Hello?" Bergmite piped up cautiously.

"Bergmite? Is that you?" asked the Medium.

"Yes, I'm here. What's up?" the tiny Pokemon tilted her head.

"Uh...I don't know. I don't really know what to do...All I know is I can talk to the dead at night…" the Medium said doubtfully.

"That's right. You can use the information the dead gives you to help the living. I was the Serial Killer, shot by the Veteran, so there's not much I can do for you right now. Sorry." Bergmite explained.

"I see…" the Medium said.

"AAAAAAAAAND IT'S MORNING!" Scarlet shouted with absolutely no warning whatsoever. Bergmite flinched while the sky reverted back to daytime.

* * *

The contestants warily made their way to the stage. Two of the remaining fourteen were missing.

"What...what happened?" Sewaddle asked nervously.

"We found Ledyba dead in their home last night," Scarlet informed gravely. "She apparently committed suicide. We found a will next to her body: 'I don't really want to play anymore...sorry…' Ledyba's role was Investigator."

"We also found Volbeat dead in his home last night," Scarlet went on before the remaining cast could start the discussion. "He was killed by a member of the **Mafia**. We found a will next to his body: 'AM I BEING DETAINED?! Yes. Yes you are. I'm Volbeat the Jailor! Night 1: Cherubi, claims Medium. Night 2: Tangela, claims Sheriff.' We found a death note next to his body: 'DEATH TO ALL WHO WILL NOT SUBMIT!'. Volbeat's role was Jailor," Scarlet concluded as the wills and death note were magically tacked onto the signpost, which now read:

* * *

DEAD: Bergmite (Serial Killer) Ledyba (Investigator) Volbeat (Jailor)

ROLES: Sheriff, **Godfather** , Doctor, Escort, _Executioner,_ **Jester** , Lookout, Investigator, Jailor, **Framer** , Medium, Random Town, **Mafioso** , Town Killing, Serial Killer

ALIVE: 1. Pawniard 2. Electrike 3. Deerling 4. Mime Jr. 5. Growlithe 9. Cherubi 10. Swinub 11. Tangela 12. Sewaddle 13. Stantler 14. Probopass 15. Lairon

* * *

"Oh, this is bad. We lost the Jailor!" fretted Probopass, looking worriedly at the remaining Pokemon. Three of them were Mafia…

"I was jailed last night; I _heard_ Volbeat get shot!" Tangela screamed, all of the blood draining from her face. She looked almost as pale as Scarlet.

"Electrike, I seem to recall you saying you were the Investigator last night. But Ledyba's role was Investigator. Care to explain?" Stantler asked coldly, turning to face the small electric-type.

"I _am_ Investigator! There must be two Investigators; I'm Random Town!" Electrike protested.

"Two Investigators? What kind of boring game is _that_?" Cherubi snorted, glaring at Electrike.

No one noticed that, for a brief moment, a halo appeared over Scarlet's head. The host also had an innocent look on her face.

"I _am_ Investigator! I investigated Cherubi on Night 1, and Stantler last night!" Electrike exclaimed vehemently.

"What did you find, then?" demanded Mime Jr..

"It said that Cherubi is either a Disguiser or a Jester, and that Stantler is either a Mayor or a Godfather!" Electrike answered.

"If Electrike is right, and she _is_ the Random Town...Stantler, you're the Godfather, aren't you?" deduced Lairon, turning to face Stantler.

"Preposterous! Don't you see what Electrike is trying to do? She's accusing me of being in the Mafia; obviously she's the Executioner! She wants me dead so she can win!" huffed Stantler, stamping his forefoot in indignation.

"Oh, Stantler could be right as well...Argh, _I don't know who to believe!_ " Growlithe wailed, clutching his head as if in pain.

The town broke into a loud clamor. Electrike kept saying that she was the Random Town and that Stantler was the Godfather, and Stantler kept arguing that Electrike was trying to get him lynched because she was the Executioner. Both sides had compelling arguments, and the town was divided.

No one knew who was telling the truth, and who was lying.

"Okay guys, time to vote! There needs to be 7 votes in order for someone to be put on trial." Scarlet cut in after a while.

"Electrike," Stantler said instantly.

"Stantler!" countered Electrike.

"Stantler," said Lairon.

"Stantler." agreed Mime Jr..

"Electrike." Deerling spat, with a glare at Electrike.

"Yeah, Electrike." Pawniard agreed.

"Um...Electrike, maybe?" Sewaddle murmured.

"I say Electrike," Tangela said firmly.

"It's definitely Stantler." Probopass nodded resolutely.

"I think it's Stantler," Swinub said amiably.

"Well, _I_ think it's Electrike." huffed Cherubi.

Everyone looked at Growlithe, who had his head buried in his paws.

"Come on, Growlithe, do the right thing. The Executioner's trying to kill off a Townie." persuaded Deerling.

"If you don't vote Stantler, then you're letting the Godfather go!" Mime Jr. shouted angrily.

"Doesn't matter! We still need one more vote for Electrike! Stantler needs two more!" countered Tangela.

They all stared at poor Growlithe, who was cracking under all the pressure. His entire body was trembling, and beads of sweat were cascading down his face.

"...Fine. Electrike," his voice was no more than a squeak

"WHAT?!" Electrike shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Electrike, you've been put on trial for conspiracy against the town. Get on up here," Scarlet said, nodding for her to go up on the stage.

"I-I'm not going up there! You guys are going to lynch me!" Electrike shook her head wildly. Scarlet only sighed, then snapped her fingers. In an instant, Electrike was teleported onto the stage.

"What do you have to say in defense?" Scarlet asked the panicking Pokemon. Electrike took a few deep breaths until she had calmed down somewhat. Her knees were shaking, but her voice was steady.

"I'm an Investigator like Ledyba. One of us must have been the Random Town. On Night 1, I investigated Cherubi, and I was told she's either a Disguiser or Jester. And yesterday we confirmed her as the Jester! Last night I investigated Stantler. He's either the Mayor or Godfather. But since I'm the Random Townie, then Stantler can't be the Mayor; he _has_ to be Godfather. Remember, _I've never played this before_. I don't know how to be the Executioner! I also don't know all of the possible role combinations! All I know is, Stantler is the Godfather," she explained.

"Judgment time. The town may now cast their votes," Scarlet announced as red and green cards appeared in everyone's hands.

Stantler instantly held up a red card.

Lairon held up a green card.

Sewaddle hesitantly put up a green card.

Pawniard held up a red card after much thought.

Cherubi also held up a red card.

Swinub held up a green card.

Probopass also held up a green card.

"Aaaaand, time! The rest of you have abstained. The town has decided to pardon Electrike by a vote of **3** to 4." announced Scarlet, allowing Electrike to return back into the crowd.

"Fifteen seconds to vote someone on trial. There needs to be 7," warned Scarlet.

"Electrike!" hissed Stantler.

"Stantler!" Electrike hissed back, lashing her tail wildly.

"Stantler." agreed Swinub.

"Stantler." nodded Lairon.

"Electrike!" shouted Cherubi. Everyone ignored her.

"Stantler…" whispered Sewaddle.

"Stantler." frowned Mime Jr.

"And time! It's too late to continue voting," said Scarlet as the day turned into night.

"NO! NOW I'M DEAD!" roared Electrike, breaking down into sobs.

Scarlet had to teleport her inside her house. The sobbing Pokemon refused to move otherwise.


	4. Cutting Off the Snake's Head

"—know how Yuri said she and the Battlefront have been fighting Angel for years? But Angel died after Otonashi did...So what I wanna know is, _where the hell was Otonashi's soul before it ended up at the school?!_ " Scarlet and the newly-deceased Volbeat were discussing an anime while Bergmite looked on in confusion, having absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"That's...a good question. Uh...limbo maybe? I dunno." Volbeat shrugged, having no good explanation either.

"Hmph." Scarlet crossed her arms and pouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" the Medium's voice asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing...What's up?" Scarlet sighed, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Oh. U-um, Volbeat, do you know who, um... _killed_...you?" the Medium squeaked at the word "killed".

Volbeat sighed. "No...I was in the middle of talking to Tangela, and then out of nowhere I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. I started to turn around—and boom! I was dead. I didn't see or hear anyone enter." he reported unhappily.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Is Tangela a good person?" the Medium asked.

"Dunno. She claims she's the Sheriff, but she could be lying. You never know." Volbeat shrugged.

"Oh…" the Medium fell silent.

The four were silent for a minute. Scarlet watched as the remaining players went about their roles. One particular player, however, was heading to a different target than most would suspect. She smiled to herself. The town wouldn't expect it in the slightest, not with their level of inexperience. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

"So...any of you play video games?" she piped up, wanting to pass the remaining three minutes quickly.

Bergmite shook her head, while Volbeat nodded. The Medium was silent for a second, then he or she added, "Oh, sorry, I forgot you couldn't see me. I don't. Sorry…"

"S'all right. What do you play, Volbeat?" Scarlet asked the Firefly Pokemon.

"Eh, mainly Japanese series. Let's see, my top three are Corpse Party—"

"Ugh, speaking of feels trips." Scarlet muttered.

"—Youkai Watch—"

"Never heard of it."

"—and Touhou."

Scarlet's eyes went wide at the mention of the third.

"Oh! I play that game too! Who do you think is best girl?"

"Reimu, definitely. 'Fantasy Seal' has saved my life hundreds of times. It's what made me _finally_ win against Yukari and her damn 'Danmaku Bounded Field'. Arceus, I hate that attack _so much_! ...Anyway, who's _your_ favorite?" Volbeat explained.

"It's a tie between the Scarlet sisters~"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Volbeat snorted sarcastically.

"Hush. Flandre's ability to destroy whatever she wants is awesome, and her wings are cool too. And Remilia's ability to manipulate fate is pretty sweet, doncha think?" Scarlet grinned.

"You do realize that Remilia's ability has never been—"

"Is Electrike there with you yet?" the Medium piped up, interrupting Volbeat.

"No. I'm surprised. I thought the Mafia would've killed her by now." Bergmite frowned, finally glad to be able to rejoin the conversation.

"Yeah...she looked so distraught." the Medium agreed somberly.

"This night must be torture to her. Not knowing when the Mafia will come for her…" Bergmite trailed off, not wanting to think about the stress Electrike must be going through right now.

"It's very busy tonight, that's for sure. Lots of Pokemon scrambling to outdo one another." Scarlet nodded. Volbeat sighed.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night," he said at the exact same time Scarlet chuckled, "Looks like it's going to be a fun night."

The two looked at each other, and laughed briefly, enjoying the unintended reference.

Once Scarlet ceased her giggling, she announced that the night was over.

* * *

Eleven Pokemon arrived at the stage, just like everyone knew would happen. But Electrike hadn't been the victim.

"We found Tangela dead in her home last night." Scarlet announced formally. "She was killed by a member of the **Mafia**."

The town began murmuring to one another.

"But why? Stantler knows he's going to be lynched today, right? Why not take out Electrike first?"

"He probably knew that we'd all try to protect Electrike…"

"Yeah, that was a smart move. Evil and devious, but smart."

" _Hush_. Anyway, we found a will next to her body: 'Tangela the Sheriff. Night One: Probopass—Not Suspicious. Night Two: Jailed. Night Three: Deerling—'. We also found a death note next to her body. It reads, 'DEATH TO ALL WHO WILL NOT SUBMIT!'. Tangela's role was Sheriff."

"They...didn't go after Electrike?" Sewaddle asked, warily but with amazement.

"Stantler must've known the town would try and hinder him as much as possible...The Doctor would've healed Electrike, and the Escort would've roleblocked him." deduced Mime Jr., thinking hard.

"Excuse me, but I had nothing to do with the Sheriff's death!" Stantler protested with an indignant snort.

"Shut up! We all know you're the Godfather! You are _dying_ today. And tomorrow, the rest of the Mafia's going down too." hissed Electrike, pointing a paw at him. Her whole hand was trembling with rage.

"I see you've brainwashed the town to your side." Stantler leered, taking a step closer to the small green Pokemon.

Swinub and Mime Jr. put themselves in front of Electrike, protecting her from Stantler.

"Now, now. No fighting allowed. Fighting results in an instant kick from the game, and you will _not_ receive any prize money, even if your team wins." Scarlet warned pleasantly.

Stantler and Electrike backed down slightly, never taking their eyes off one another.

Tensions remained high for the rest of the discussion. The contestants were itching to break out into a fight, but Scarlet's _I-_ dare- _you_ smile kept them at bay. Barely.

Finally, it was time to vote.

"Time to vote, everyone. There needs to be six votes in order for someone to be put onto trial." Scarlet announced, thoroughly enjoying both her powers as host and the town's hostility toward Stantler.

"Stantler." Electrike, Mime Jr., and Lairon stated instantly.

"Electrike." Stantler yawned, as if in boredom.

"Electrike!" agreed Cherubi. Everyone ignored her.

"Stantler. I can't believe I almost fell for his lies!" spat Deerling, the fur on her back raised.

"Yeah, it's totally Stantler." frowned Probopass.

"Stantler…" whispered Sewaddle, his face pale.

"Stantler, you've been put on trial for conspiracy against the town. What is your defense?" Scarlet asked, beginning to snap her fingers. She halted the action as Stantler walked onto the stage voluntarily.

"Good citizens of Salem. Electrike is the Executioner. I am her target, obviously, and she is _this_ close to getting me lynched. Please do the right thing." he implored mildly.

"The town may now vote on the fate of Stantler," said Scarlet as red and green cards appeared in the jury's hands.

Seven red cards immediately were shot into the air. Sewaddle, Growlithe were still deciding, while Cherubi was holding up a green card.

After a few seconds, Sewaddle cautiously put a red card in the air.

"Time's up! Growlithe abstained. The town has decided to lynch Stantler by a vote of **8** to 1. Do you have any last words?" Scarlet asked the latter part to Stantler.

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Stantler was tied to a stake with a pile big of wood at his feet.

"Relax! Remember, _it's all an illusion_. What a bunch of babies…" she told the horrified crowd.

"I do. I am indeed the Godfather. You caught me. Congratulations. Now my faithful Mafioso will become the new Godfather. I look forward to watching him or her take up my mantle. Just remember, while today it was me...we all shall fall," Stantler said tonelessly, sweeping his eyes across the crowd. Electrike had the widest grin on her face.

"May Arceus have mercy on your soul." Scarlet told him gravely as flames violently erupted on the stake, enveloping Stantler completely in fire.

Sewaddle and Deerling screamed, and Scarlet had to remind them yet again that it was just an illusion. After a second, the flames and stake disappeared, leaving behind absolutely not race of their existence. Stantler was gone too.

"We found a will next to his body: 'I am the Godfather. Congrats on catching me. Growlithe and Deerling are the other two Mafia members.'. Stantler's role was Godfather," Scarlet said to the crowd, who already knew that.

"WHOA, wait, I am _not_ Mafia!" Growlithe roared fearfully as the town began to turn to him.

"Neither am I! Stantler's lying!" agreed Deerling, rubbing her forehooves together nervously.

"Have the night to think on it. It's nighttime," Scarlet said as the day turned to night yet again.

The townspeople returned to their homes, shooting suspicious glances at Growlithe and Deerling.

"Oh my, all of the references today!" Scarlet chuckled to herself. "There were three in total, by the way. You'd need an extensive knowledge on a certain mockumentary in order to get the third. Hehe~"

"I got it," Stantler said mildly as he, Volbeat, and Bergmite appeared next to her.

"Well I know _you_ did." Scarlet laughed.


	5. Is There a Doctor in the House?

The dead townies were staring intensely at Stantler. The leader of the Mafia was here, with them. Scarlet had explained that he could still hear his Mafia brethren. They pestered him for who the Mafia were going after, and if Growlithe and Deerling truly were the remaining members. Stantler refused to speak of what his teammates were planning, but he did confirm that Growlithe and Deerling were the other two members. Tangela agreed as well.

"I investigated Growlithe last night. He came up as Mafia."

"See?" Stantler nodded mildly.

"Scarlet, are they _really_ the last two Mafia?" demanded Tangela. The host glared at the Vine Pokemon.

"Don't ask me that; that's cheating." she reprimanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on! We've been here for so long; help us make this game go quicker!" begged Volbeat.

"We started this game twenty minutes ago." Scarlet refuted.

"...Really? Only twenty minutes? Wow. Sorry, this setup here makes time seem weird. How _did_ you do all this, by the way?" Bergmite asked.

"Magic," Scarlet said casually.

"No, really." Bergmite persisted.

"You ask such funny questions. Just enjoy the game. Don't worry about the behind-the-scenes action." Scarlet waved her hand dismissively. Bergmite looked as if she wanted to keep going, but didn't say anything.

"Can I ask where we really are?" inquired Volbeat.

"Sure. We're in an old warehouse in Lumiose City. It's currently 8:32 PM." Scarlet nodded.

"Why at night?" Stantler frowned, tilting his head.

"I'm a night person. I dislike the day. " Scarlet replied airily.

"Speaking of...It's morning!" she shouted as the night reverted to day.

* * *

Nine Pokemon warily made their way to the stage. Everyone was saddened by the loss of the victim.

"We found Electrike dead in her home last night," Scarlet said gravely, putting her hands behind her back respectfully. "She was killed by a member of the **Mafia**."

"It happened..." Lairon murmured.

"They finally killed Electrike..." Mime Jr. bowed her head.

"Shh. Don't interrupt; it's rude. We found a will next to her body: 'Investigator. N1: Cherubi: Disguiser or Jester. N2: Stantler: Mayor or Godfather. N3: Didn't investigate. N4:'. We also found a death note next to her body. It reads, 'DEATH TO ALL WHO WILL NOT SUBMIT!'. Electrike's role was Investigator." Scarlet reported.

Everyone collectively turned to Deerling and Growlithe, who shrank underneath the town's gazes.

"Stantler lied. I'm not in the Mafia! I'm the Doctor!" Growlithe pleaded. Deerling whirled on him, her fur bristling.

" _I'm_ the Doctor!" she yelled, stepping away from him.

"Anyone else claim Doctor?" Swinub cut in, stepping between the two. No one spoke up. He nodded. "Okay. One of these two is the real Doctor. The other must be an actual Mafia member. Stantler has a good strategy, mixing real members in with fake. The question is...who's the real Doctor?"

"Me!" Deerling and Growlithe chorused.

"I healed Ledyba on Night 1, Swinub on Night 2, Growlithe on Night Three, and last night I healed Probopass!" Deerling exclaimed to the very-confused crowd.

"She's lying! On Night 1 I healed Volbeat, I was roleblocked on Night 2, but I tried to heal Probopass, Electrike on Night Three, and Lairon on Night Four!" Growlithe protested.

"Growlithe did visit Electrike on Night Three, and not Deerling. I can confirm that." Probopass nodded.

"Because he was going to frame her of course!" Deerling yelled, exasperated.

"Frame her? Why not just kill her? And if you're the Doctor, why didn't you save Electrike?" Cherubi asked, tilting her head in confusion. Deerling took a deep breath, relaxing her fur.

"I'm the real Doctor. I didn't go to Electrike's house because I knew someone else would be killed instead. Remember, Stantler's an experienced player. He must have known the town would all be paying attention to Electrike. Sending the Mafioso over there in his stead would only get him or her caught. So he had the Mafioso go after someone else: Tangela. I had a feeling he'd do that, so I chose to go somewhere else. I could only hope I chose the right target. I didn't…" Deerling explained, bowing her head.

The town paused.

"She could be right. I'd do the exact same thing in Stantler's position." Probopass nodded thoughtfully.

"No! Don't believe her lies! She knows all that because _she's_ Mafia too!" Growlithe howled.

"Growlithe must be Framer, otherwise Electrike would have died on Night Three. You idiot; you must have known we'd all look after her." Swinub deduced.

"Tangela _did_ tell me last night that Growlithe came up as Mafia…" Sewaddle murmured quietly, but thoughtfully.

"Tangela's dead, Sewaddle. ...Oh, wait. You're the Medium?" Pawniard guessed. Sewaddle nodded.

"The Sheriff confirmed it herself. It's Growlithe," Swinub said resolutely.

"No! I'm the Doctor; Deerling's Mafia! I went to Electrike's house to heal her!" Growlithe protested.

"Can anyone shed some more light onto this? This is all really confusing…" Lairon requested, shaking his head wearily.

"I can confirm that Deerling visited Swinub on Night 2, that Growlithe visited Electrike on Night Three, and that Electrike visited Deerling last night. That's all I know." Probopass supplied.

"And I can confirm that Growlithe was roleblocked on Night 2." Lairon agreed.

"So one of them is the Framer. Personally, I'm inclined to believe Deerling. Stantler would never let the Mafioso kill Electrike on Night Three. He would have the Mafioso kill someone else while our attention was focused on Electrike," Swinub said.

"But if I was the Framer, then why would I go to Electrike's house?" Growlithe demanded.

"Good point." Lairon frowned.

"Because he's an idiot?" suggested Swinub, glaring at Growlithe.

Growlithe's fur started to rise, but the discussion was interrupted by Scarlet, who informed it was time to vote someone to trial.

"There needs to be five votes," the purple-and-black-clad host said to the tense crowd.

"Growlithe!" Swinub and Deerling said instantly.

"Deerling!" screamed Growlithe.

"Oh, I don't know...Growlithe?" sighed Lairon.

"I agree. Growlithe." Probopass nodded.

"Deerling!" yelled Cherubi.

"I kinda think it's Growlithe." Pawniard frowned, crossing his arms.

"NO!" Growlithe howled as he was teleported to the stage against his will.

"Growlithe, you've been accused of conspiracy against the town. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Scarlet asked him formally.

"I'm the real Doctor! Deerling's tricking you! She's the Framer! I visited Electrike to heal her, not frame her! Stop being idiots!" Growlithe told the town.

"The town may now vote on the fate of Growlithe." Scarlet announced.

Swinub, Deerling, and Pawniard all held up red cards. After a moment, Probopass did too.

Lairon, Cherubi, and Mime Jr. held up green cards.

Sewaddle stood there, looking like a Deerling in the headlights. He started trembling.

"Come on, Sewaddle, vote innocent." Growlithe begged, sweat dripping profusely from his brow.

"I don't know...I don't want to execute you, but Tangela did tell me you came up as Mafia." the little Pokemon whispered helplessly.

"Oh, that's right! I change my mind," Cherubi said, holding up a red card instead.

"Time's up! The town has voted to lynch Growlithe by a vote of **5** to 2." Scarlet proclaimed, snapping her fingers.

Suddenly, Growlithe was locked in a guillotine, the blade sharp and ready to drop.

"Do you have any last words?" Scarlet asked the condemned.

"You'll see that I was telling the truth here in a minute," Growlithe said quietly, quickly scribbling something in his will.

"May Arceus have mercy on your soul," Scarlet said gravely as the blade dropped.

Sewaddle cried out, and most of the audience looked away.

"It's an illusion. Geez, you guys are so bad at remembering." Scarlet grumbled as Growlithe and the guillotine disappeared.

"It's so realistic." Lairon protested weakly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Now then...We found a will next to Growlithe's body. It reads, 'The Doc. Night One, Volbeat. Night Two, Probopass, roleblocked. Night Three, Electrike. Night Four, Lairon. DEERLING IS MAFIA DAMMIT'. Growlithe's role was Doctor." Scarlet reported.

Everyone stared at Deerling, who was grinning widely.

"I did it! I got him killed!" she laughed.

"You're Mafia." Mime Jr. said. It wasn't a question.

"Yep! I'm the Framer. I agreed to sacrifice myself for the Mafia cause. It was just dumb luck that Tangela investigated Growlithe the same time I framed him." Deerling confirmed.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Swinub guffawed, clapping his paws.

"What, are _you_ the Mafioso?" demanded Lairon.

"Nope! I'm the Executioner. And you all just lynched my target. _I won!_ " Swinub cheered, high-fiving Deerling.

The rest of the town stood there, stunned.

"So...is that it? Is the game over?" Sewaddle asked, saddened that he didn't win the grand prize.

"No. The game will only end if all the town is dead, or if all the Mafia are dead. Swinub won, but the game's not over just yet." Scarlet shook her head.

"Alright, we still have a chance. Deerling, tomorrow…" Mime Jr. got in the Framer's face. " _You're dead_."

"Absolutely." Deerling nodded cheerfully.

"I hate to interrupt, but it's nighttime. Off to your houses, everyone." Scarlet cut in as the day changed to night.

The town mulishly headed off to their houses, shooting Deerling and Swinub dirty looks. The Framer and Executioner skipped merrily to their abodes, not a care in the world.


	6. One Down, One to Go

The ghosts were busy discussing the events of the day.

"Yup, it's Deerling," Electrike said grimly. "I investigated her last night, and she came up as either the Framer or the Forger."

"I can't believe they took her side...why _wouldn't_ I try to heal Electrike?!" Growlithe moaned, still peeved about being lynched.

"That's how the game works, Growlithe. Town of Salem is about lies and deception. Deerling just had some very good luck on her side, is all." Stantler comforted him. Growlithe moved away from the deceased enemy.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Godfather." Tangela frowned at him.

"I'm not evil; I just happen to play an evil role. I'm not very good at being the Godfather, to be honest. Look at me; I was caught on Day Three. I much prefer being the Amnesiac, or Vampire. Those are fun roles." Stantler told the distrustful crowd.

"Mm, Vampire. Good choice." Scarlet approved absentmindedly as she listened to the Mafia discuss their plans. Their target was an...interesting choice.

"Of _course_ that's your favorite role." Volbeat muttered.

"No, my favorite is Transporter. I like Vampire for other reasons." Scarlet shook her head.

"Like what?" asked Bergmite. But Scarlet refused to say.

"Hey, Medium? You're Sewaddle, correct?" Stantler piped up after a few seconds.

"Um...no?" the Medium squeaked.

"You're allowed to say your name to the dead." Scarlet explained.

"Oh...Uh, yes, I'm Sewaddle," the Medium said.

"Mmm. I see." Stantler mused.

"Why? Who are the Mafia planning on killing?" the Medium inquired frightfully.

"You," Stantler said casually.

" _WHAT?!_ " the Medium shrieked.

"Calm down, Sewaddle. Stantler's just trying to get under your skin. Why would they kill the Medium?" Electrike said comfortingly.

The Medium was silent for a while.

"A-are you...sure?" he whispered.

"Positive. Just relax. It'll be okay. Tomorrow we'll lynch Deerling, and after that it's only a matter of time before we find the last Mafia member. We're going to win, don't you worry!" Electrike nodded resolutely.

"I-if you say so...Wait. I just heard a noise outside," the Medium said nervously. "My door is opening. Who's there? Wait—NO!"

The Medium's voice was suddenly cut off, then all was silent.

"Sewaddle?" Bergmite called hesitantly.

"Aaaaaaaand it's morning!" Scarlet beamed, interrupting the conversation.

* * *

Seven Pokemon cautiously peeked their heads out from their houses, then warily made their way to the stage in the center of the ring of buildings. Everyone was glad they had survived, and were eager to lynch the villainous Deerling.

"We found Sewaddle dead in his home last night," Scarlet said, bowing her head gravely. "He was killed by a member of the **Mafia**. We found a will next to his body: 'Uh...I'm the Medium. According to my card it says I can talk to dead people? That's...scary. This is my first time playing, so I hope everyone goes easy on me…'. We also found a death note next to his body: 'DEATH TO ALL WHO WILL NOT SUBMIT!'. Sewaddle's role was Medium."

" _I tried to tell you," Stantler said wryly to Sewaddle, who was bawling pitifully._

"Shush, you two. And stop crying; you're not actually dead." Scarlet reprimanded.

"Who are you talking to?" Lairon frowned, staring at the spot where Scarlet was looking. He couldn't see them, but he was staring right at the dead Stantler and Sewaddle.

"Nothing, nothing. Carry on. You're wasting discussion time." Scarlet waved a hand dismissively.

The town collectively turned to Deerling and Swinub.

"So, you're the Executioner, Swinub? Have you turned Jester?" Probopass demanded.

"Nope, still the Exe. Growlithe was my target. I sat back, wanting to bide my time until I got a chance to accuse Growlithe. And boy, did you all deliver! Stantler's will decreeing him as a Mafia member was the _perfect_ opportunity to strike. I'll admit, I was a little worried that it would all fall apart and you guys would let him live. But you didn't! Thanks, everyone! But the biggest thanks goes to Deerling and Stantler! Thanks for letting me win, guys!" Swinub beamed, high-fiving Deerling.

The town muttered angrily, frustrated that they had been manipulated into voting off one of their own.

"So now that you've won, why should we keep you around?" Mime Jr. stormed.

"Because you're going to kill Deerling today, leaving only one Mafia member left. It's in my best interest to side with the town. Just think of me as a vote who can't be killed! I'll help you vote up Deerling today. Sorry, Deerling." Swinub explained patiently.

"S'okay. I agreed to sacrifice myself for the cause." Deerling shrugged.

"Ugh, just let him live. We have more important things to deal with after we lynch Deerling. We just have one more player left to kill, then we all win!" Pawniard suggested.

"Pawniard's right; we'd just be wasting time if we lynched Swinub tomorrow. Even if he is a Doctor-killing no-good…" Mime Jr. mumbled the rest of her sentence, crossing her arms angrily.

"Today we're getting rid of Deerling. Tomorrow, we're getting to the bottom of this!" Lairon said resolutely. The others agreed wholeheartedly.

"Time to vo-ote!" Scarlet announced, as if on cue. "There needs to be four votes in order to put someone on trial."

"Deerling," everyone said at the same time.

"Okie-dokie!" Deerling said cheerfully, trotting merrily up onto the stage.

"Deerling, you've been accused of conspiracy against the town. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Scarlet demanded.

"Nope! Totally guilty. 100%. Lynch me. _Lynch me."_ she giggled to the eager crowd.

"Ten outta ten defense. Everyone may now vote on the fate of Deerling." Scarlet told the crowd.

Six red cards shot instantly up into the air.

"The town has immediately voted to lynch Deerling by a vote of **6** to 0. Do you have any last words?" Scarlet informed, the latter part to Deerling.

"The Mafia's going to win. You all know it." Deerling smiled to the crowd as Scarlet snapped her fingers.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a large shadow appeared over Deerling. Everyone looked up to see a giant boulder falling inexplicably from the sky. Deerling closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun. She let out one final giggle right before the boulder crushed her.

Lairon turned white and fell to the ground with a thud.

"We found a will beside her body: 'Da Framer! This is cool. Night One-Ledyba; Night Two-Swinub; Night Three-Growlithe; Night Four-Probopass; Night Five- Probopass (roleblocked)'. Deerling's role was Framer." Scarlet announced to the crowd as the boulder disappeared. Deerling was nowhere to be found underneath it.

"YEAH!" Mime Jr. yelled, pumping her fists in the air.

"It's all over tomorrow. We're gonna figure out who the new Godfather is no matter what!" Swinub exclaimed excitedly.

"Mull over who you think it is. It's nighttime now. Could someone put Lairon is his house for him, please?" Scarlet asked, gesturing to the still-unconscious Lairon.

"On it." Pawniard volunteered as he dragged the fainted townie to his house.

Once the town members were locked in their homes, the ghosts crowded around the stage.

"Who is it? Who's the last remaining Mafia member?" Volbeat asked Stantler.

"Isn't it obvious? It's—"


	7. The ELECTRIFYING Truth

"—Cherubi." Stantler scoffed.

"Cherubi's the Jester; you said so yourself!" Volbeat objected, getting in Stantler's face.

"I could have been lying." Stantler countered smugly.

"Impossible, Cherubi was the very first person I investigated. She's definitely the Jester." Electrike shook her head.

"Or Disguiser." Stantler added helpfully.

"She's the Jester. There are no Disguisers in this mode." Bergmite piped up.

"Good thing, too. Hate them with a passion." Scarlet muttered angrily.

"So, who is it? Who is the final Mafia member? Electrike demanded.

"Okay, fine...it's Mime Jr.." Deerling sighed in defeat.

"Why did they kill me…? I didn't do anything!" Sewaddle was sobbing, not paying attention to the other conversation.

" _Mime Jr.'s the—"_

"Redacted," Scarlet said brightly, interrupting Volbeat.

"— _Veteran, you—"_

"Also redacted." Scarlet smirked.

"Just stop it, will you? We're not telling." Deerling frowned, stepping in between Stantler and the hostile Volbeat.

"ARGH! Fine. Whatever. You're going to lose anyway." Volbeat grumbled, stalking away from the others.

"He is right, you know. The town will find out the final member tomorrow. It's over," Bergmite said gravely.

"We'll see," was all Deerling and Stantler said.

* * *

Soon, Scarlet announced the arrival of the morning. As usual, the sky instantly reverted from the darkness of night to the brightness of midday. The remaining players quickly made their way to the center stage, excited to out the remaining Mafia member and end this game once and for all.

As she had done before, Scarlet began the day by narrating what had happened during the night.

"We found Probopass dead in their home," she reported calmly. "He was shot by a Veteran."

"Wait...what?" Lairon, who seemed to have recovered from his fainting spell, looked up in confusion.

"We found a will next to his body: 'The Lookout. Some might call me a stalker. I call myself dedicated. N1: Tangela- N2:Swinub-Deerling visited N3: Electrike-Growlithe visited N4: Deerling-Electrike visited N5: Pawniard- N6: Mime Jr.-'. We also found a death note next to his body as well. It reads, 'Get off my lawn'." Scarlet read, reading off of two pieces of paper, one of them red.

"Probopass' role was Lookout."

Everyone turned to stare at Mime Jr., whose face was drained of blood.

"I-I didn't mean to…" she whispered faintly. "I was hoping the Mafia would go for me. I didn't know he was going to visit…"

"Nice job, Veteran. You killed a townie." Swinub snorted sarcastically.

"Don't beat her up about it; she couldn't have known an ally was going to visit. ...Wait, Scarlet, was Probopass the only one that died?" Lairon asked, looking up at Scarlet.

"I'm not announcing anything else, am I?" the host replied.

"Okay then...so, there's five of us left. That means the remaining roles are Mafioso, Veteran, Jester, Escort, and Executioner. We already know Cherubi is the Jester, I'm the Exe, and Mimey's the Vet." Swinub deduced, pacing back and forth thoughtfully.

"Call me 'Mimey' again and you're the next person I shoot." Mime Jr. threatened.

Cherubi, Mime Jr., and Swinub looked at Pawniard and Lairon.

"It's Pawniard. I roleblocked him last night, and look! There wasn't a Mafia kill," Lairon said, pointing an accusing paw at Pawniard.

"No no no, don't let the _real_ Mafioso trick you. _I'm_ the Escort. I escorted _him_ last night." Pawniard shook his head vehemently.

"Oh no not this again…" Mime Jr. muttered.

"Okay, then. Lairon, tell us who you roleblocked on each night." Swinub ordered.

"Sure! I visited Stantler on Nights 1 and 3, Growlithe on Night 2, Swinub on Night 4, Deerling on Night 5, and Pawniard on Night 6." Lairon recited.

"I can confirm that, I was roleblocked on Night 4." Swinub nodded.

"And you, Pawniard?" Mime Jr. demanded.

"Ledyba on Night 1, Growlithe on Night 2, Sewaddle on Night 3 and 5, Swinub on Night 4, and Lairon on Night 6." Pawniard listed.

"Argh, none of that is helpful! The only person alive who can verify that is Swinub, and both of them agreed that Swinub was visited on Night 4!" Cherubi seethed.

"Wait, I think I may have a way to determine this." Swinub said thoughtfully. He turned to Pawniard.

"Pawniard, if you'll look on your role card you'll see your alignment. For example, I am Neutral (Evil). What does your alignment say?" he asked.

"Uh...Town (Good)." Pawniard replied, looking at his role card.

"I see...Lairon, what does your alignment say?" Swinub turned to Lairon.

"Town (Support)." the Iron Armor Pokemon replied promptly. Swinub turned to Pawniard.

"Yup, it's Pawniard. There's no such thing as 'Town (Good)'. Let me guess, yours actually says 'Mafia (Killing)'?" Swinub said definitely.

Mime Jr., Cherubi, and Lairon whistled in admiration for the experienced player's deduction.

"Yes yes, you got me. _Now lynch me_ ," Pawniard leered, a wicked grin on his face.

"C-could he have been the Jester this whole time…?" Lairon faltered.

"Of course not; Electrike had said before that Cherubi was the Jester. And since the Executioner is still an Executioner and is with us, that means Pawniard is without a doubt, the Mafioso." Mime Jr. shook her head.

"He's the Godfather, actually. When Stantler died he was promoted." Swinub corrected.

"Whatever," Mime Jr. said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh-kay, everyone. It's time to vote. There needs to be 3 votes for someone to stand trial." Scarlet announced.

"Pawniard," Mime Jr., Lairon, Cherubi, and Swinub said at the same time.

"Lairon!" Pawniard shouted as he was teleported up onto the stage.

"Pawniard, you've been accused of conspiracy against the town. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Scarlet asked the sulking Pokemon.

"Lairon's the real Mafia member. You'll all be sorry when you realize it's not me." he scowled down at the paltry crowd.

Scarlet snapped her fingers, and a red and green card appeared in everyone's hands.

Four red cards were held high up into the air.

"Cherubi, come on, vote innocent! I'll help you get lynched if you do." Pawniard begged. Cherubi hesitated, but shook her head and kept holding up her red card.

"Time's up. The town has voted to lynch Pawniard by a vote of **4** to 0. Pawniard, do you have any last words?" Scarlet asked the condemned steel/dark type.

"Can...can you kill me in an awesome way?" Pawniard requested, suddenly looking nervous.

Scarlet smiled and snapped her fingers. The sky became covered in storm clouds.

"Can do," she said cheerfully as a single bolt of lightning struck Pawniard, smiting him where he stood.

The blast vaporized him instantly, not even leaving ash behind.

"We found a will next to his body: 'Mafioso, promoted to Godfather. I like this game, it's fun'. Pawniard's role was Godfather." Scarlet told the remaining town members, who cheered loudly.

"Swinub, Electrike, Mime Jr., Probopass, Lairon, Sewaddle, Ledyba, Volbeat, Tangela, and Growlithe have won!" Scarlet announced loudly as the deceased became visible and opaque once more.

"We did it!" Probopass laughed, bouncing with glee next to Lairon and Mime Jr..

"Sorry for shooting you…" Mime Jr. apologized.

"I don't even care! WE WON A MILLION POKÉ!" Probopass shouted.

"We were _this close_ to winning, too…" Pawniard sighed angrily.

"You win some and you lose some." Stantler shrugged as the winners cheered and celebrated.

"Scarlet, will you be doing any more games like this? I really wanna play some more." Bergmite inquired.

The others quieted down, eager for what Scarlet had to say.

"Oh, sure. After all, there's still Rainbow, Vigilantics, and All Any mode! I'll be doing the rest of those, too." the human host nodded.

Some of the audience cheered. The others weren't too keen on playing again.

"Awesome! I definitely want to try again. When will you start?" Bergmite insisted.

"I'm going on vacation soon, to Floaroma Town in Sinnoh. There are a couple people I'm hoping to run into there. Once I return, I'll commence with one of the other game modes. Not sure which one just yet." Scarlet shrugged.

"In any case, you all should get going. No reason to stick around anymore." Scarlet went on, snapping her fingers.

The scene shifted from a quaint little village to a large, bare warehouse.

"Wow. You hadn't been kidding." Deerling observed.

"No, I was not." Scarlet agreed. Then she stood up straighter.

"Congratulations to the winners of Town of Salem: Classic Mode. Your prizes will arrive in the mail soon, so keep an eye out! Thanks to everyone who played. Better luck next time! I'm your host, Scarlet Devel, and this is me signing out. See you next time~"


End file.
